In the Hog's Head
by 4ever Draco's misstress
Summary: the golden trio stumbles upon a very interesting scene when in the hog's head.slash. just a cute little one-shote because i love this pairing.


**Title:** In the Hog's Head.

**Author:** me.

**Pairing:** Draco/Blaise

**Summary:** the golden trio stumbles upon a very interesting scene when in the hog's head.

**Warnings:** Slash, more loving then graphic sex, oneshot.

It was the first Hogsmead weekend of the year and everyone was taking advantage of it. Harry, Ron and Hermione were part of the crowd heading down for the day. They walked in a line down the lane towards the small town.

"So where are we headed first?" Ron asked.

"How about zonko's?" Harry suggested. "My supplies are running a little low."

"No." Hermione shook her head. "Where going to the Hog's Head, you two know we have _things _to discuss." She said sternly.

"Oh right," Ron remembered. "about the Horcru-"

"Ronald!" Hermione cut him off. "I thought we agreed never to say that word!"

"Right, sorry." He said a little sheepishly.

"So the Hogs Head it is." Harry said sighing; not really wanting to talk about it but Hermione mustn't be ignored.  
>They headed in the direction of the rundown inn. Passing the last of the shops they walked to the 'bad' part of Hogsmead. They reached the crumbling, ramshackle building and walked in the crooked door that held the bar. The innkeeper, Aberforth Dumbledore, stood behind the dirty bar cleaning glasses with a dirty rag. They searched for a suitable table to talk at. There were only a couple of people sitting at the rough wooden tables. A woman covered in a black cloak say in one of the bay windows, which were so encrusted with filth and dirt you could hardly see through them. A half empty pint of something rested in her lap. A man muttering into his tattered <em>prophet <em>sat at one of the bar stools. But the most surprising occupants had the three Gryffindors stopping dead in their tracks.

Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini sat at one of the tables at the back of the room, tucked into the corner. They sat close together, closer then friends would. Two untouched pints, of what they assumed was butterbeer sat in front of them, both looking out of place in their button down shirts and suit jackets in the dodgy pub. They contrasted perfectly-Malfoy, pale, fare and skinny, feminine like. Zabini, dark, black skin, toned and muscular.

Harry turned his head to look at Ron and Hermione, his shocked expression mirroring his.

"What are they doing here?" Hermione whispered.

Harry shrugged and motioned for them to sit at the table next to them. It would give them a straight view towards Malfoy and Zabini.

"They're looking awfully cozy." Ron sneered towards them.

"They do don't they." Hermione said in a less malicious and more observant way.

Harry snorted. "I wonder what daddy would say." He raised an eyebrow to Ron who laughed quietly. Hermione just shook her head. They looked back over to the table to watch and see what they were doing.

They watched as Malfoy smiled at Zabini and lent closer to whisper something in his ear. Zabini in return lifted his dark hand and placed it over Malfoy's pale one, squeezing gently.

"Always knew he was a ponce." Ron sniggered. "I would love to see him explain that to his daddy."

"I'd pay." Harry agreed.

"I think they look cute." Hermione interjected.

They stared at her.

"What?" they both said at the same time.

She just shrugged and changed the subject. "Shouldn't we be discussing something?"

At that moment Malfoy and Zabini walked past their table hand in hand. Malfoy stopped dead when he saw them. His eyes widened in shock and fear before his mask could slide into place. Zabini turned when Malfoy stopped walking.

"What-" He began before he saw the three Gryffindors.

"Faggot." Ron sneered out as Zabini pulled Draco to keep walking. Harry, Ron and Hermione watched as the two Slytherins walked up the stairs of the inn towards the guest rooms.

"I wonder what they're going to do up there?" Ron said sarcastically and a little disgusted.

"Ron stop being so homophobic, now back to the matter at hand." She snapped at them.

**PAGE BREAK***********

"They saw us!" Draco yelled as he and Blaise shut the door on the room that Blaise bought for the two of them months ago.

"I know they did." Blaise said calmly. "Don't stress about it."

"How can I not stress about it Blaise?" He groaned as he yanked off his jacket and threw it on a nearby chair, then unbuttoning his shirt. "They'll blab."

"To the entire Gryffindor house, of course they will but the people that matter know-Slytherin. They'll think were keeping it a secret because they saw us here and think they have this big thing over us but there wrong."

Draco nodded looking around the inn's room-well their room technically-Blaise had completely redone the entire room just for him. The once shabby, rundown, dirty and bug infested room with the toilet next to the bed was now a lavish, small apartment. Blaise enlarged the room, added a separate room for the bedroom, sitting room, bathroom, kitchen and closet. The finest, comfiest furniture occupied the rooms. The bedroom was painted Draco's favorite colour-lilac. A grand, canopy bed was the center piece of the room. And he did it all for Draco.

"But my father-"

"Won't find out until you're ready, how can they contact him?" Blaise reassured him as he stripped from the waist up.

"I suppose you're right." Draco sighed and walked over to him. Blaise enveloped him in a hug.

"Time for dinner." Blaise announced.

After they ate the two lovers took a bath together. Draco sat between Blaise's legs and lent against his strong, dark chest. Blaise wrapped his arms around Draco's small waist and held him closer. Candles around the room were the only source of light in the otherwise dark room.

Draco smiled, completely content and utterly happy. Blaise kissed his neck and whispered in his ear.

"When we get out I'm going to towel you dry and then make love to you."

"Sounds excellent." Draco giggled. "I love you."

"I love you too."

On Monday a Slytherin/Gryffindor potions lesson was the first class for Harry, Ron and Hermione. While waiting in the dungeons, outside the class room for Snape to arrive, Ron turned to Malfoy who was on the other side of the corridor with the rest of the Slytherins.

"Have a good weekend Malfoy?" He asked suggestively, raising an eyebrow and smirking. The rest of the Gryffindors started to snigger remembering Ron and Harry telling them all the gossip about Malfoy's and Zabini's relationship.

Malfoy looked at them all for a moment before pointedly slipping his hand into Zabini's.

"Yes I did, thanks for asking." He said smiling up at the slightly taller Blaise.


End file.
